


Aishiteru

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: I wrote this story as a birthday give to Angevon.  She requested I write something centered around Yosuke's first time saying, "I love you."  Happy birthday Ange - I hope you enjoy ^^





	Aishiteru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angevon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/gifts).



Things were not going well in the Shadow World that day.  It all started when Yu decided to take a chance when a shuffle time moment occurred after one of their early battles.  It was something only he could see, similar to the door to the Velvet Room, and the rest of the team had no idea he regularly gambled on their behalf in order to try to give them an advantage as they explored.  Typically, the games he had to play were memory or reflex based, both things he excelled at, which meant most of the time playing the game was to the team’s advantage.  Today, though, he had pulled a bad luck card and the day had quickly devolved into a complete disaster.  Everyone had been making mistakes all day, including himself, and morale was down with tempers flaring.  Yosuke in particular had it rough since his luck was already bad enough as is, and Yu had highly considered taking him out of his party as he watched his friend get more beaten and bruised as the day progressed.  The only thing holding his tongue was his partner’s pride, which he knew would be wounded if Yu said anything. 

Everything came to a climax when they came upon a particularly strong shadow, one without any apparent weaknesses that was definitely causing them trouble.  It kept focusing its attacks on Yu as well, seeming to realize he was in the leadership role and that taking him out would lead to victory.  Yu had to be even more focused on usual, testing out different Personas to see if any would give him an advantage while desperately trying to avoid getting hit.  Unfortunately, his own luck was also impacted by the card he had pulled earlier, and when he moved to try to dodge an attack he could see coming his way, he instead tripped and stumbled over, flinching as he braced himself for impact.  To his horror, the impact never came because his partner bravely dashed in the way at the last moment, taking the hit for him instead.  Yosuke took the blow full force before crumpling to the ground, and Yu felt sick to his stomach when he realized his best friend wasn’t moving afterward.

However, he knew that he wouldn’t really be able to help Yosuke until they wrapped up this battle, so he began barking orders to the rest of the team, refocusing their efforts into a new strategy focused on getting power hits in so they could whittle down the shadow’s health.  Fortunately, the new plan seemed to work, and after ten to fifteen intense minutes of battle it finally came to a close.  Yu rushed over to Yosuke’s side, kneeling down next to him, his heart aching as he saw Yosuke’s dazed expression.  He was still alive, which made Yu feel better, even though he hated to see his friend in such poor condition.  They did have a means to bring their teammates back, but it still crushed Yu a little every time one of their friends fell in battle.  “Yosuke, how are you feeling?” he asked gently, the rest of the team tending to each other’s wounds and giving the two of them some space.

“Partner?” Yosuke asked, eyes trying to focus on Yu’s face.  He definitely seemed out of it, but his gaze did sharpen for a moment upon realizing it was indeed him.  “Are you ok?” he asked, slurring his words a little.

Yu frowned, trying to remember if Yosuke had been hit in the head as he reached in his pocket for any healing items.  His energy was too low for him to try to use a Persona to cast a healing spell.  He frowned when he realized he didn’t have anything that could be used, although he did find a chewing soul and he began to chew on it, feeling energy spread throughout his body as he did.  “I’m fine,” he finally replied, realizing Yosuke was watching him expectantly.  “Why did you do that?” he asked with a frown.

Yosuke’s eyes were starting to get heavy, and they began to flutter shut.  “Hey, Yosuke, stay with me,” Yu said, preparing to summon one of his Personas that had a healing spell so he could at least stabilize his best friend.

“B..ca… I …. ..u,” Yosuke mumbled, and Yu’s brows furrowed.  Yosuke definitely appeared to be passed out, so he was surprised he had said anything at all.

Yu leaned a little closer and gently asked, “What was that?” while his Persona popped up behind him with a brilliant flash of light.

“Because I love you,” Yosuke quietly replied, and Yu’s face immediately burst into flame as he looked down in wonder at the young man passed out next to him.  He quickly cast his Persona’s healing spell, feeling relieved when Yosuke looked a bit better afterward even though he remained passed out.  He had probably spent too much energy that day, and Yu knew he needed a rest.  He somehow managed to pick up Yosuke onto his back and called out to the others, pulling out a Goho-M to get them out of there.  Once they returned, Kanji offered to carry Yosuke home, but Yu stubbornly held onto his friend, reluctant to let him go after Yosuke’s accidental revelation. 

“I’ll be able to carry him.  Thank you, though,” he said, and Kanji shrugged before the rest of the group split to tend to their various cuts and bruises at home.  Teddie walked with Yu, wanting to watch over Yosuke that night due to the state he was in, but the normally loud bear was awfully quiet for a change, also tired after their difficult day.  Yu appreciated the quiet, for it gave him time to work through his jumbled thoughts over Yosuke’s surprise revelation.

There were two things Yu was certain of.  One, that Yosuke would probably have never said those words if he were in full control of his faculties, and two, that he probably wouldn’t remember having said them.  He was fairly certain Yosuke meant it though, and Yu couldn’t help but feel like he was walking on cloud nine.  He had been working up a pretty solid crush on his best friend and had been struggling with his feelings due to not expecting to ever have a chance with him.  However, now there was a small bit of hope, even if he was sure Yosuke probably wouldn’t be ready any time soon to acknowledge the feelings he had accidentally confessed.  Yu also knew it wouldn’t be right to bring it up, and that it would probably only cause problems if he did.  Thus, the revelation was bittersweet, because Yu now at least had an idea his feelings may be returned, but he couldn’t act on it.

As Yu walked, he was comforted by the steadiness of Yosuke’s heartbeat where his chest rested against Yu’s back.  Yosuke was definitely worth waiting for, Yu decided, and even if it took him awhile to consciously recognize what he already subconsciously felt, Yu was willing to wait.  He didn’t want to rush his partner, and he had no problems with being patient.  He was happy enough now as Yosuke’s best friend and enjoyed the time they spent together, and honestly they had more pressing concerns like the investigation to focus on anyway.  Still, Yu couldn’t help but hope that one day, down the road, maybe something could come from what he had learned today.

Time passed by after that moment, but Yu never forgot it.  After saving the world, leaving Inaba, and eventually going to college, he kept that memory securely in his heart as something to look back on as his relationship with Yosuke changed over the years.  They eventually forged an unbreakable bond and friendship that Yu relied heavily on the year he moved back to Tokyo, before Yosuke later moved out to Tokyo for university.  Yu was still living with his parents while Yosuke had a small dorm room on campus, but they got to hang out and spend time with each other again, although for a short while things were a little awkward which had worried Yu at first.  Then Yosuke had confessed and the reason why became crystal clear; he had been struggling to figure out how to confess and had been nervous in the weeks leading up to it.

It was still too early for the “L” word to come up, however, so by this point it had merely become a waiting game.  Yu enjoyed exploring the changes in their relationship that came with becoming a new kind of partner, although many things that had made their friendship so strong stayed the same.  Yu couldn’t say he minded that there was now kissing involved though. 

They had been dating for almost a year, and while Yu still cherished that memory from the Shadow World, he no longer needed to hold onto it the way he did before.  So, he let the expectation slip from his mind, content with their relationship the way it was and enjoying the time they got to spend together.  They were preparing to move into an apartment together and had just returned to Yosuke’s dorm room after a long day checking places out.  It was tough to find something relatively close to campus that was also a decent price without being too terribly small, but they both thought they had found one today and they were sharing some beer that Yosuke had snuck into their dorm to celebrate.

They were sitting on the floor and leaning back against Yosuke’s couch, bottles sitting on the small coffee table in front of them, Yosuke with his legs crossed while Yu stretched his underneath the table.  They were sitting close together but not quite touching since it had been so hot as they traveled from place to place today.  They were also exhausted, and as Yu turned to glance at Yosuke, he could tell his boyfriend was about to fall asleep.  The way his eyes looked half lidded as he leaned back against the couch reminded Yu of something, but he was too tired himself to grasp what it was.  “Maybe we should get you to bed,” Yu teased, and Yosuke mumbled something under his breath.

For some reason that felt even more familiar to Yu and as he began to feel a sense of déjà vu, his mind grew less foggy as he began to wake up, trying to remember why.  “What was that?” he asked.

“I said I don’t wanna go,” Yosuke said more clearly, and Yu let out a huff.

“You can’t sleep like this.  You’ll blame me in the morning when you wake up with a crick in your neck,” Yu pointed out.  “I can carry you to the bed if you want.”

Yosuke spread himself out limply in retaliation, trying to make himself dead weight to make it as difficult as possible on Yu, and the silver haired man frowned at his boyfriend.  “Seriously, partner,” he said, catching Yosuke’s attention who opened his eyes wider.

“You always do that when you want to get your way,” he accused, while Yu grinned at him.  Yu reached out his hand to Yosuke in order to help him up, and upon seeing how unsteady Yosuke was on his feet he swiftly pulled him up onto his back, ignoring his protests.

“You really are tired,” he commented as he brought Yosuke to the bedroom, feeling Yosuke’s initial racing heartbeat slow to a steady rhythm as his burst of irritation wore off.  Yosuke nodded where his head was resting on Yu’s shoulder.

“This feels familiar,” he yawned, arms wrapped around Yu’s waist for support, and Yu realized he was right.  He also immediately knew why.

“I carried you home that one night you passed out in the Shadow World,” he suddenly remembered.

“You carried me home?” Yosuke asked in surprise.  “I always thought Kanji had.”

Yu smiled fondly as he deposited Yosuke on the bed, suddenly remembering why their conversation earlier had felt so familiar.  “He offered, but I wanted to carry you myself,” he replied simply, and Yosuke blushed at the underlying reason.  Yosuke’s bed was a double twin, barely large enough to fit both of them, so they had to squeeze in next to each other.  Neither of them minded, however, and Yu gratefully buried himself in Yosuke’s arms.  He could tell that Yosuke had actually woken up though, and after a few moments he lifted his head to see that his eyes were bright and alert as he was deep in thought.

“I thought you were sleepy,” Yu teased, and Yosuke looked down at him.

“Something you said earlier reminded me of something,” he said before shaking his head.  “It was so foggy though that I couldn’t remember.”

Yu felt his heart skip a beat, wondering if maybe Yosuke did have a vague memory of the words he had said back then.  The words that had allowed him to hold onto hope for so long.  Yu pulled himself up and placed his arms on either side of Yosuke so he was perched over him before tilting his head.  “Why are you letting it bother you?” he asked curiously.

“Because I…” Yosuke trailed off, his brows furrowing together for a moment in confusion.  He then leaned his head back against the pillow so he could look Yu directly in the eyes.  “Because I love you,” he admitted.  “And I feel like I’m forgetting something important.”

Yu’s breath caught in his throat, and he felt a blush suddenly spread to his cheeks.  Yosuke noticed his look of astonishment and gave Yu a puzzled grin.  “What’s with that reaction, partner?” he asked, before his eyes widened as he realized what he had said.  “Shit, that was the first time I’ve said that isn’t it?” he asked, suddenly looking embarrassed.  “I’ve been thinking it for so long I…”

“It’s not the first time you’ve said it,” Yu replied, cutting him off.  Yosuke gave him an odd look.

“No, I’m pretty sure it is,” he argued, while Yu shook his head.  “I think I would know if I told you I loved you, Yu.”

Yu chuckled before sitting up, causing Yosuke to scramble to sit up as well before facing him.  “That same day.  When you passed out,” Yu explained.  “You also told me you loved me.”

Yosuke’s mouth dropped open.  “No way, I was still in denial back then,” he replied, but Yu could tell by the realization in his eyes he was starting to remember.  He then groaned.  “I seriously thought that was a dream,” he said.  “This is so embarrassing…”  He was covering his face with his hands, cheeks bright red, and Yu reached out to take his hands and gently pulled them away so Yosuke could see his expression.

“It made me really happy,” he admitted.  “I finally knew at that moment that I actually had a chance with you.”

“I still can’t believe you liked me back then,” Yosuke muttered, and Yu shook his head.

“Even back then, no one had made me feel the way you do,” Yu insisted.  “You brought me out of my shell and helped me learn to be a better person.”

“I should be the one saying that,” Yosuke replied, although his expression had softened.  “I really said that back then?”

Yu nodded, and Yosuke shook his head.  Before he could say anything else, Yu gently pushed him back down onto the bed and snuggled back next to him again.  “Hey, Yosuke?” he said, and Yosuke’s light “Hm?” that reverberated against Yu’s chest caused his heart to flutter yet again.  “I love you too,” he said softly, and Yosuke’s face lit up into one of his bright smiles that always left Yu in a bit of a daze.  He leaned forward to press a kiss against Yu’s forehead before his eyes began to drift close, his exhaustion sinking in again.

Yu watched him drift off to sleep, heart warm as he realized his secret wish he had held onto this whole time had finally been fulfilled.  He looked forward to moving in with Yosuke and starting the new chapter of their life together, and he couldn’t help but feel like this was a great place to start.  He pressed his own kiss onto Yosuke’s cheek before closing his eyes, glad that this time Yosuke’s declaration had occurred under much better circumstances.


End file.
